violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Friendship Code
"Friendship Code" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel, Lodovica Comello and Candelaria Molfese as Violetta Castillo, Francesca Caviglia and Camila Torres. Lyrics English= You can't imagine what we're talking about When we're hanging in our favorite place Tell me more I want to take you to a destination Full of laughter, full of friendship Whenever we can go Secrets now we're all VIPs Just me and my girl friends in our magic world Come on, now we're all heading up So open the door and set the night alive The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a blast The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a blast We're sharing music and and our favorite fashions Everything that's under the sun Tell me more Never no trouble or no fighting between us Everybody's happy, when you're ready we can go Secrets now we're all VIPs Just me and my girl friends in our magic world Come on, now we're all heading up So open the door and set the night alive The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a blast The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a blast The planet of the girls Is just a place for us (just a place for us) The planet of the girls (of the girls) Is just a place for us (just for us) Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a blast Keep dreaming That all this Can keep on Can keep on, going on Because it's So special This planet only for us The planet of the girls Is just a place for us I'll be waiting there for us The planet of the girls (this is a planet for us) Is just a place for us A planet made of fun The planet of the girls (the planet) Is just a place for us (the place) Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a blast (just a place for us) The planet of the girls Is just a place for us Nothing can stop us We are gonna have a blast |-| Spanish= No se imaginan de qué cosas hablamos Estando en nuestro sitio especial (conversar) De moda, chicos, música y vacaciones Sueños que se vuelven, canciones jugando Secretos entre melodías Con mis amigas siempre imaginar Un mundo mágico ideal Hablamos de todo, siempre falta más Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad Las claves son las risas, código amistad Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad Las claves son las risas, código amistad Aquí el tiempo se nos pasa volando Todo es importante y vital (conversar) Entre nosotras no hay detalles pequeños Nada se nos puede escapar de las manos Secretos entre melodías Con mis amigas siempre imaginar Un mundo mágico ideal Hablamos de todo, siempre falta más Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad Las claves son las risas, código amistad Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad Las claves son las risas, código amistad Misterios, pasiones Secretos de cada corazón Amores, los sueños Las llaves de la amistad Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad No hay detalles pequeños Planeta de las chicas, exclusividad Siempre mi corazón Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The original Spanish version of this song is called "Código Amistad" (Friendship Code). *Francesca Caviglia wrote this song. *Violetta, Francesca, Camila and Naty won the YouMix contest with this song. *The day before the girls had to perform this song for the contest, Naty injured her hand and couldn't play the drums, but Seba pretended to be her and performed with the girls so that they wouldn't be disqualified. *Marco and Francesca sang this together once. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Songs